Love and Logic
by valerie21601
Summary: Brainiac 5/Supergirl in old fashion Heterosexual adult action! Mature consenting adult stuff! If you don't like this type of stuff DON'T read it. Ch 2. Shower Ch. 3 The unexpected happens in the Legion lab when Supergirl makes demands on Brainiac 5!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week for the Legion, the Dominators had hijacked a cruiser full of tourists to use as hostages in an attempt to provoke another full blown war with the U.P. yet again. A week of minor crisis after another, almost no privacy other than a quick nap here and there. The team had debriefed, then quickly grabbed and ate food they couldn't recall before Querl and Kara headed for their quarters. It was mostly mental and emotion fatigue then physical. They were barely able to shower standing up, making it back it bed together and passing out in each others arms.

Hours later they woke up refreshed and hungry. Those who had been on the team had been given the couple of days off. So Kara felt like dressing casual in a blue sundress with spaghetti straps and short blue boots and to please her Querl dressed casual too in matching long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and shoes. His force field belt hidden under the small illusion of a leather belt. They started to step out to eat in the Legion mess hall. He let her go first and admired the way her hair bounced and her hips swayed and decided food could wait for awhile longer.

Just as soon as Kara stepped into the doorway Querl suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest as the door slid open and pulled both of them into the bedroom she had just left. Her breath quickened as soon as her back came into contact with his chest and she could feel every delicious muscle, feel his breath against her neck. The sound of the door moving back into place caused her pulse to quicken and she became aware of him as a man more than she had ever done before. Damn, he was hard.

The sound of him unbuttoning his shirt snapped her out of her thoughts and she felt his breathe move from an area on her head down to her neck and it started to become difficult for her to catch her breath. When his lips touched her neck she lost the ability to breathe for a few minutes so she couldn't move while his lips went down her neck, couldn't even think as his lips explored her neck and rose to her chin and behind her ears.

"Kara."

The whisper sent a shiver up her spine and it snapped her out of her daze and she started to struggle against his hold only to let out a shriek of surprise as his hands found their way underneath and lifted her dress up and started to climb. She meekly struggle to get out his grasp. However it was hard to break free from his grasp as every stroke of his hands was causing her breath to quicken even more making it hard for her to find her strength as she lost the ability to think completely.

His hands had found her breasts and at the first touch the sensations she had been feeling intensified leaving her completely breathless for a few seconds and her strength just left her. His hands then began to massage and pull at them making wonderful sensations spread through her whole body and a feeling of pressure start to build in between her legs. The only thing she could do was squirm and rub up against him as he continued to massage her which in turn had her feeling his hardness up against her back; she let out a little gasp knowing exactly what it was and a pool of heat suddenly flared between her legs. She heard him pull an in take of breath and she continued to rub and squirm against the very spot that was making her hotter and hotter. His hands stopped and pulled away from her and she whimpered in protest only to have those same hands grab her waist roughly and turn her around and gently shove and pin her into the door.

The gasp of surprise that escaped her mouth was cut off by a thrust of his wet mouth into her mouth. Her own tongue was dueled with his and when he pulled away she was left gasping for air and for more, he was only happy to oblige and she let out a moan of satisfaction as they continued their duel. His hands started to climb up underneath her sundress again, starting to slip it off, leaving her nothing on but panties and boots. She arched her back as his hands stroked and glided across her skin and when they pulled away she actually reached out to grasp his hands and pull them back only to stop at the feel of fabric finally slipping off and the rush of cool air against her heated skin. She went to protest only to have it stopped by his mouth claiming her left breast and suckling it. She let out a moan at the waves of pleasure coursing through her body and the pressure starting to build and build but his mouth and hands left her and she protested and squirmed to try and get him back.

Kara's protests were cut short as a finger suddenly stroked her between her legs causing her whole body to jerk at the new sensation and her mouth was caught by his as he started a steady rhythm. Her whole entire body was now completely on fire as both his mouth and finger built the already burning pressure up so much she was whimpering and begging him for release in between their moments for air. When Querl finally pulled away she was left with no feeling in her legs and he caught her before she fell on the floor, she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and she saw his smirk, the smug look of satisfaction at her reaction. She tried to say something only to have his mouth silence any attempt at speaking and both his hands went underneath her panties and slowly slid it down her legs to slowly slide her soaked underwear off.

She looked at him and their eyes met and held and she could see the burning desire in his incredibly sexy eyes. Her gaze lowered to his mouth and she felt her self get even hotter at the memory of his skillful mouth. She watched a smirk appear and her eyes went back up to meet his as he stepped in between her legs loosening his jeans as he went to free his hard, throbbing member. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them round his waist and he pushed himself slightly into her. She arched her back and she tried to lift her hips to take him even more but his hands gripped her tightly to pin her in place. She cried out and pleaded with him to give her more but he held onto her firm and she looked at him.

"Kara I want you." And with that he pulled away then pushed his hips forwards sending his shaft deep into her.

All while pulling Kara up against his body, spreading her apart. Her hands clung to his waist, her mouth still fastened to his shoulder, as he pushed her body back against the wall and plunged into her again. Querl leaned against her, wanting to go as far inside her as he could get. He stood panting, for a moment, savoring the feel of being enclosed by her, enjoying her feelings, of being so full, so stretched. He exulted. She moved against him, trying to get him started with the rhythm she wanted, no, needed now. She whispered his name against his shoulder. He began to rock against her, pulling out, thrusting in, meeting her own movements, flame running through them.

Leaning backwards, pulling her toward his face and burying his tongue against hers. Kara moaned loudly, writhing as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so that she was crushed against his face. It only took him a few minutes to make her scream at him, clutching handfuls of his shirt in an effort keep herself upright. When Querl's tongue ceased, he slid further finding a soft breast to fill his mouth, hands working to remove his jeans at the same time. When he was free, his hands circled her waist, pulling her against him, thrusting up at her, filling her up again, fast and hard. She cried out, clenching against him, driving him up, up, as he thrust against her again, feeling her all around him, wet, feeling himself inside her, hot. He moved his mouth to the other breast, pulled hard at the nipple, felt her begin to slid over the high edge into ecstasy, thrusting up and letting go to plunge them both into the melting heat.

Kara lay collapsed against him, totally and completely relaxed. She was sure she did not have an unmelted bone in her entire body.

"Wow!" She whispered hoarsely against his shoulder.

* * *

"Well, Um!" stuttered Cosmic Boy, as he looked at the Daily Planet reporter standing beside him. As they stood in the Legion lab, just outside of the door to Brainiac 5 and Supergirl's living quarters. "It appears their busy at the moment Ms. Blackheart."

"Apparently," Ms. Blackheart manage to get out, "This is an impromptu interview being done on the spur of the moment. There was no way for them to know I was coming here." Ms. Blackheart wore nerdy black horn rimmed eyeglasses over her ruby red eyes and her silver-white hair done in a tight bun to help give herself a stern professional uptight look for interviewing purposes but even Rokk could see there was steam behind her eyeglasses.

"Perhaps we should go to the mess hall and see who's there," Cosmic Boy offered.

"Yes," Ms. Blackheart said quickly and they left the legendary Legion lab.

They walked by a supply room on the way to the mess hall.

"_Oh! Yes! To the right Blok_," cooed a light feathery voice that could be heard in the hallway. "_Now slowly to the left._"

"**Yes, Mysa**," came Blok's gravely voice.

"_Now down and around in a slow circle_," said the White Witch. "_Oh, Blok you do have the touch!_"

"**Why thank you Mysa,**" Blok said.

Cosmic Boy and the Daily Planet reporter Ms. Shoria Blackheart scurried away as fast as they could down the hall.

A moment later the White Witch and Blok stepped out carrying supplies for the mess hall.

"_My shoulder feels much better after your little massage Blok_," Mysa said while she adjusted her grip on a package in her hands.

"**You had twisted it, lifting for the spices**," Blok said. "**I wanted to help.**"

"_Maybe I can return the favor sometime soon,_" the White Witch said too casually, "_Perhaps smooth your back with a file or do you prefer fine or course sandpaper?_"

"**I...I...I...**" If Blok was human he would have been blushing a deep red.

* * *

_**Legion of Super Heroes belongs to DC Comics, I don't own a darn thing on it. Wish I did but I don't, I only wrote this story for fun!**_

_**Please let me know if you want more heterosexual Legion smut! In either the Reviews or PM me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALERT!!! ALL Brainiac 5 and Supergirl Supporters!**_

_**Querl and Kara maybe getting back together again in the DC Comics Universe! Go to my profile and read the details about this for more information and what we can do to help make this happen!**_

_**You have been WARNED!!! I don't own a thing where it concerns the Legion of Super Heroes or Supergirl. I don't own a single thing where it concerns these characters! I dearly wish I did but I don't! Darn! Double Darn it! **_

_**This chapter contains VERY ADULT mature content! If you DO NOT enjoy consenting adult heterosexual fun. DON'T Read It!**_

_**I wrote a second chapter containing a Fluffy Smutty Shower Scene on request from a couple requests readers sent to me**_.

"Amen, this concludes the Legion's main business. Now onto somewhat miscellaneous personal issues that needs to be addressed," Cosmic Boy announced. The sternness of his tone made everyone in the audience set up.

Sun Boy who fallen asleep during the meeting woke up. Nura looked up from doing her nails, smiling at what she had already envisioned. Several couples looked at each other shrugging. Supergirl who had been leaning her head on her husband, Brainiac 5's shoulder while struggling to stay awake during the group meeting looked up at him. He returned her look with a expression of mild curiosity and gave a tiny shrug.

Cosmic Boy was struggling to keep his face straight and in control while he had to take care of the topics before him.

"It has come to my attention there has been some carrying ons in a certain room in the building. Specifically, the supply room by the mess hall."

A mild murmur went through the room. Some people looked at each other especially Sun Boy who was now fully awake trying to figure out who Cosmic Boy was hinting at in the room. Saturn Girl had her face covered hiding her blush. Mysa and Blok looked at each other at the people surrounding them and shrugged. Supergirl sat up straighter.

"Now we are all adults here," Cosmic Boy lectured, "There is a time and a place for fooling around but no one must take care not to get caught at it as well as taking care that NO ONE overhears what your doing in your own quarters. So remember to turn on the sound proofing in your quarters.

We recently had a guest that I was escorting on a tour of Legion Headquarters and both types of incidents happened in a space of mere minutes. That is all I am going to say about the matter. Meeting concluded."

Cosmic Boy stood at the podium watching the group break up into their own sets of friends, couples or wander off by themselves, before leaving himself.

Garth scooted up beside Imra and wrapped his arms around her. "_I told you, you were making too much noise in the pantry._" Imra thought at him.

"_At least, Cos didn't name names,_" he thought back to her sending along intense detailed images of the two of them. Causing Saturn Girl to blush a deeper red.

"Graym is still in school," Imra said, "Do you think you have it in you to put those thoughts into action?"

"Race you to our quarters," Garth lightly taunted.

Giggling as they ran down the nearly empty hall, they ran past Kara and Querl.

"It's clear what those two have on their minds," Kara said coyly.

"Your a mind reader now?" Querl teased.

"Hmm! Only where it concerns reading body language."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then taking one hand and stroking her cheek. "I would say from the way your skin is flush, your eyes are dilating and your pulse rate is increasing I would say it is giving you your own thoughts similar to theirs. Plus the way you felt me up under my coat is another clue."

"Hmm! I can say the same for you too. Besides I needed to do something to keep myself awake during that boring meeting."

He sighed. "Let's see I am all caught up on maintenance, at this time the monitor board should be manned by Jan and Nura. The lab experiments I am doing can wait for another time." Seeing that there was no one else in the hall made it easier for him to hold and kiss her deeply for awhile.

"I feel like taking a shower" Before he knew it she was gone from his arms, she paused only long enough for him to she was heading toward their living quarters, with a come hither look on her face and a wave of her finger.

He flew after her. By the time he caught up to Kara. She had turned on the shower, adjusting the water temperature for them and was standing outside of the bathroom door waiting for him. She helped slide his long coat off, letting it fall to the floor, he slipped her crystal S pendant off and tossed it onto a nearby dresser without looking. Before crushing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss, while slipping his hands under and up her blouse, parting long enough to pull it and her pants off, leaving wearing nothing on but her lacy bra, panties and ankle length boots.

A moment later faster than the human eye could follow Kara had stripped him down to only his briefs.

"Anxious aren't you?" Querl said smugly to her before he pressed his lips to hers again. Their tongues dueling with each other until they both were gasping for breath.

They fumbled over each other as they headed for the shower, while removing her undergarments and her boots. Kara entered it first soaking down her hair wearing a sheen of water. She turned and beckoned to him to come enter the shower with her. His briefs hit the floor as he slipped in and around her. She reached for the fresh apple scented shampoo she kept on the shower rack for them alone. Querl held out his hand for her to fill with the shampoo and he quickly had her hair full of lather. Taking great care to take his time touching her body, mercilessly rolling her nipples in such a way that he had her groaning and almost collapsing on him in the shower stall.

Kara straightened herself up, reaching for the shampoo bottle again. This time he bent down while his mate washed his hair for him. Also taking her own exploring touching his body, tormenting him by touching him everywhere but one place for the sake of tormenting him.

They kissed deeply their tongues exploring, teasing and dueling with each other in turns. They stood in the shower, water falling down all around them. The soap was all washed off and they were both panting, already very aroused. Kara's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. She was swaying slightly on her feet. Querl looked down at her, so full of the feelings that he was trying less and less to control. She was so beautiful, so wonderful, and she was _his_! It was still hard for him to believe even now. He reached out, putting one hand on the back of her neck to pull her face toward him, the other hand sliding around her waist, down to the clef of her buttocks, pulling her hips against him where he was hard and hot.

Querl kissed her, first gently, then with increasing fervor. She molded herself against him and moaned, her hands reaching up to caress his ears, his face, with her fingers until he was softly sighing at her, aflame from head to toe. She tilted her head away from him, gasping for breath and he took advantage of this to fasten his mouth on her neck, sucking and nibbling at the places where he knew her nerves were sensitive, biting her gently right where her neck curved into her shoulder. She shuddered against him, moaning louder, calling his name, pushing her hips against him.

The hand he had on Kara's buttocks slid down between her legs, catching the inside of one of her white thighs and pulling it up and over to the side. She slid her foot around his leg, clinging to him, opening herself up. His hand slid back up her thigh to the sweet spot waiting there for his caresses. Querl stroked her softly, feeling how open and wet she was. She bowed her body up against him, moaning louder, then she turned her face into the side of his neck and nibble on him. She moved down his neck, across his shoulder, nibbling harder and harder until he could stand it no longer.

Both of his hands went to her bottom, pulling her up his body, spreading her apart. Her hands clung to his sides, her mouth still fastened to his shoulder, as he pushed her body back against the wall of the shower stall and plunged into her. He leaned against her, wanting to go as far inside her as he could get. He stood, panting, for a moment, savoring the feel of being enclosed by her, he got a hint of her thoughts, while watching her feelings through her eyes of being so full, so stretched. He exulted. She moved against him, trying to get him started with the rhythm she wanted, needed now. She whispered his name against his shoulder. He began to rock against her, pulling out, thrusting in, meeting her own movements, flame running through him. A few more strokes and they were falling, bursting from within it, so entwined they did not know who was who.

He considered their shower to just be the warm up. So before Kara could recover he was leading her to their bed where things kept going for sometime to both of their enjoyment.

* * *

The moans, the groans and the cries inside made it outside to the hearing of those who were standing there thunderstruck.

Cosmic Boy withered under the gaze of Ms. Blackheart. If looks could kill he knew he would be dead several times over.

"You didn't tell them I was coming here for an interview again, didn't you?" she hissed at him. Her nerdy, black, horn rimmed eyeglasses were all fogged up again. Her silver hair cut into a short bob since her last visit. She reached over and gave Cosmic Boy an old fashion Italian grandma smack to the head that he meekly accepted without protest.

When Querl had slept four hours, he carefully untangled himself from Kara's body, tucking the covers close around her to compensate for the loss of his body heat. From where they had fallen asleep in each others embrace. He brushed a soft kiss on her forehead and dressed, letting himself out into the laboratory.

He was taken back a bit to see Cosmic Boy sitting there. Giving him such a stern look that even he hesitated and stepped back from him.

Rokk gave Brainiac 5 a small tight smile and said softly, "We are going to have a little talk about sound proofing."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own a thing where it concerns the Legion of Super Heroes or Supergirl. I don't own a single thing where it concerns these characters! I dearly wish I did but I don't! Darn! Double Darn it! **_

This chapter contains VERY ADULT mature content! If you DO NOT enjoy consenting adult heterosexual fun. DON'T Read It!

_**You have been WARNED!!! **_

_**This scenario was sent to me by an Anonymous fan request through my fanfiction Inbox. This person suggested a couple of really good ones that I hope to do real soon.**_

She hadn't seen her husband for over two weeks. Kara Zor-El Dox was on the prowl for her husband, Querl Dox. He had come back after doing an UP requested investigation in the Polaris sector with a Legion team. Without as so much as saying a word of hello, he locked himself and Invisible Kid into a lab (one not connected to their living quarters) to study some specimens they had brought back from that sector of the galaxy for the past two days.

Kara was tired of waiting for him and she was going to give him a piece of her mind for it, before it was all over. The lab door was locked but she knew that unlike Querl, who could go for days without a rest break, when he was truly absorbed in a project, sooner or later Lyle would need to take a break and also get them some food or some supplies.

The moment the entrance opened to let Lyle out Kara moved at the fastest speed possible for her to move before the lab door could close without causing a wind to alert him as it closed.

It took less than a second to find him on a platform working on a machine with a welding torch the glow reflected off of his work goggles. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She had him trapped in his laboratory and this was where it was going to happen.

Querl spotted her looking up at him, he turned off the welder and moved his goggles up onto his forehead. "Kara, I need to get this project done."

"No. You are going to put down your welding torch and ignore your experiments for an hour so I can do you."

The welding torch hit the floor with a loud clang. "What!"

She was standing right in front of him before he knew it. "You heard me clearly." Kara removed his goggles and tossed it to the floor. Picked her mate up, ran down the stairs and put him down with a small thud on the edge of the top of a lab table that was clear of all equipment.

"We're going to sprock right here and now," Kara announced.

"What!" To his surprise and shock his body was reacting to all of her angry aggressiveness as he started to become hard under his uniform.

"I'm mad, I'm frustrated and I'm demanding a nooner!" Kara said sternly.

She gave him a deep kiss, while parting his legs and fondling him. He groaned as her mouth left his to let him breath. Kara took his force field belt and carefully placed it on the floor all while keeping eye contact with him. Before she opened his jumpsuit, slipping his arms out of the sleeves, baring his top half, running her fingers over his smooth bare chest. She touched and then tweaked one of his nipples with one hand while the other held him up for support when he started to lean back onto the table.

"Your gone for several days, when you come back not so much as a hello to me and you immediately lock yourself into your lab with Lyle for days. Can you imagine how it made me feel?" Kara growled at him all while playing with his nipples causing his breath to hitch making him unable to reply. "Now your going to pay for this..."

Faster than his eyes could follow Kara had him stripped and naked on the table. The cool shock of the table top made him shiver in more ways than one.

"Now are you going to stay there and let me have my way with you," Kara said then looking thoughtful, "Or do I tie you up and have my way with you?"

"Whatever you want..." Querl croaked out.

"I'll tie you up another time," Kara said coolly. She saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. She made a note to explore this later. She placed his hands behind his back, he read her eyes right when he used his arms to hold himself up. They kissed for a while. Kara's initial anger was calming down. Her kisses were now aggressive and eager, their mouths exploring each other mouths, tongues dueling. Querl tried to cup her breast, only for her put his hand right back onto the table top. She shook her head as her hands parted his legs, he was hard and ready for her but first. He gasped as she took him into her mouth. It was a cruel tease as it only lasted mere moments before she stopped.

She stepped back, slipped out of her dress pants. He gulped and felt his mouth go dry when he saw she was wearing white panties with lace trim. She took her blouse off and revealed a white laced bra to him, wearing only her boots.

"Kara..." he started to say then remembered something, "COMPUTO...soundproofing on!"

"Done, Brainiac 5" COMPUTO'S mechanical voice said.

Kara lifted him off of the table and had him standing on the floor, kissing him eagerly. She stroked his lower back with long slow movements along with steady light strokes up and down his spine, the way she learned Querl and his Coluan physiology enjoyed it as part of his species erogenous zones. His knees nearly buckling under him, needing to hold onto Kara to keep himself steady on his feet.

Kara stopped she held her hands up before him, touched and pressed a spot on her wrist to activate her Red Sun wrist band implant that would put her on the physical level of an average non-powered Terran woman. She leaned over the table. Querl quickly slipped her panties and her bra off, only leaving her red boots on. He spread her legs further apart with his hands before reaching over with one hand and stroked the back of Kara's neck and shoulder, along with her loose hair. Then taking his other hand he parted her inner lips with a finger stroked her between her legs, into her wetness. The building pressure and heat in her body was almost too much for her and she groaned loudly and shuddered at his touch. Slowly, deliberately he guided himself into her wet, sweet spot. She quivered while Querl slid into her and sighed when he was completely sheathed in her wetness. Enjoying the moment of being so stretched and feeling so full by him.

Kara straightened up a bit when he bent over to kiss the back of her neck and her upper back, before he started to move against her, starting his rhythm inside of her being. Rocking back and forth, filling her over and over again, she whimpered his name, as her hips moved in time to his strokes, while they were doing it doggy style while he stood and she leaned forward over the table.

"Harder, faster," she panted. "Keep it going you bastard!"

"As my Mistress wishes," he sighed into the back of her neck and hair. Slamming as hard as he could into her, from behind. While making sure she felt every bit of him and hitting her g-spot every time too.

"Faster, harder, keep going!" Kara barked out at her mate as she started to pound on the table in front of her.

His hand gripping the back of her hair while she could feel her rear end jiggled in front of him while in the throes of doing it doggy style on his lab table. He lifted her up some from the table so he could cup and massage her breasts, stroking and gliding his soft hands over her belly, the front of her thighs, across her shoulders, back to cupping and playing with her breast again. While making sure to keep her stretched and filled with him When she started to whimper and on the edge of starting to beg he knew she was close to her orgasm.

Her inner heat and the building of pressure within her body until...

She screamed his name and if Kara had been at her full Kryptonian strength the lab table would have been cracked into pieces when she clutched the sides of it. Instead she laid against the table top helplessly, as she started to settle down from her climax, while feeling Querl kissing her neck and shoulders from the back. His arms encircling her from behind. He slowly slid out of her and got her to stand up, turning her around in his arms to face him and kissing her deeply. Eagerly they kissed for a few minutes, tasting and exploring each others mouths and lips.

To Kara's surprise, Querl went to the table, lifting his body up and sitting on top of it. Kissed her again from there, before moving further toward the middle of the lab table, while holding her wrist, encouraging her get on top of it with him.

"I know you well enough to know you need more," Querl said, "So..."

She didn't need anymore encouragement. Kara got up on it with Querl as he moved to the center of the table, laying on his back facing the ceiling. For a moment she stood there, on the table top, looking at him, wearing nothing but her red calf high boots and a smile. Before she separated her legs over his body and sitting down on top of him. As she slide their bodies together until she was facing him forward and straddling him cowgirl style.

Calming down, she now gave him several kisses on his lips and his face. While his soft hands grazed over her body when she sat up he reached up and cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples with his fingers in a way, leaving her gasping hard for breath. Now she had her rhythm going and she wasn't going to stop until she arrived at her destination as his hands caressed and touched her body.

They were so involved with what they were doing they didn't hear the door hiss open. Lyle Norg was balancing a open box in his hands, he was looking at the objects inside of it as he walked into the laboratory. He looked up when he heard a groan from the back of the room.

"Hey, Brainy! Here's more specimens the UP wants you to analyze. Think you can..." It him a full second to recognize what Brainiac 5 and Supergirl were doing on top of the lab table. Kara was riding Querl like she was going to town on him and fully enjoying herself while she was at it. They had their eyes and total attention on each other. "OH DEAR GOD!!" Invisible Kid called out and ran out of the lab, traumatized, taking the box with him.

Just as Kara totally collapsed on top of Querl, while his body flowed and emptied into hers. She slowly reluctantly slid off of him and by his side on the table. He turned and gave her soft kisses on her face and lips, tasting the salty sweat on her skin.

"Sorry, for neglecting you Kara," Querl said, "I didn't mean to do it. When I come across a new discovery well sometimes... I forget about everything, everyone else."

"Better leave it alone for now," Kara said with a hint of warning. While she took his green hand into her pink skinned hand into hers and compared them to each other.

They kissed deeply for awhile before Querl sat up and got off of the table. He held out a hand to Kara and helped her off of it.

"We had better clean up. Lyle should be back any moment," Brainiac 5 said studying the piles of clothes and underwear on the floor.

Kara deactivated her Red Sun wrist band, moving at super fast speed, she had put her clothes and Querl's uniform back on (while taking the time to cope a feel). While Brainiac 5 had COMPUTO clean the table top.

"I am not going to be able to look at this table without thinking about what happened here from now on," Querl said with a grin on his face.

Kara grinned back, she frowned as something occurred to her. "Did you happen to hear a shout while we were...sprocking around on the table or not?"

He searched his memory. "I don't recall hearing... anything."

They heard voices outside of the door Querl touched the touch pad on the door and open it to the hallway. Down the hallway Lyle sat at the small lounge couch with the specimen box beside him on the floor. A stun look on his face as he sat there looking out at nowhere.

"There. There," Shoria S. Blackheart said as she patted Lyle on the head in a grandmotherly way of trying to comfort him. She still wore her nerdy black pointed eyeglasses and the uptight clothes she wore for when she did her professional interviews for the Daily Planet. "I know what your going through all too well where it concerns those two."

Cosmic Boy stood nearby trying not to look but still keeping on eye on the two. When he spotted Kara and Querl peaking around the corner, he gave them such a glare that if looks could kill they would be dead, several times over.

With their faces burning from their blushes they quietly made their way back to their quarters to await their dressing down by Rokk.


End file.
